Sin Ti SongFic
by EmiC
Summary: One-Shot. Canción Porta-Sin ti. Basado en los sentimientos de Edward cuando conoce a Bella, y todo por lo que tuvo que pasar para poder estar con ella. Primer Libro Crepusculo. Leanlo


EPOV

Desde que me convertí en esto que soy ahora nunca me había sentido tan perturbado, mi autocontrol nunca se había visto afectado por ningún humano, ya no logro entender lo que siento.

Tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, observarte pero no poder tocarte. ¿Cuántas veces no me he pasado pensando en cómo sería sentir tus labios?

Lo confieso desde que Isabella Swan, llegó a este pueblo no he podido dejar de pensar en ella; es tan hermosa con sólo mirar sus ojos color chocolate me pierdo en un mundo del que sólo ella es dueña y yo quisiera estar a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que digo?- Dios yo no podría estar con un ángel, porque soy un monstruo y siempre lo seré por toda la eternidad. Ahora no me puedo alejar de ti, no sólo es tu sangre la que me llama. Escribir lo que siento me ha ayudado mucho para poder sobrellevar esta situación tan tormentosa.

Estoy sintiendo los deseos humanos más bajos, pero sé que tengo que resignarme a un mundo… Sin ti.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Porque me da igual, lo que piense mi alrededor,**_

_**No saben lo que siento....sin ti...**_

Todavía no puedo creerlo, soy un masoquista no necesito el aire pero lo respiro solo para olerte, para sentirte más cerca de mí. Porque la soledad era más fácil, toda mi familia está en contra porque a pesar de mi autocontrol saben que de verdad lo que siento es real y temen por tu seguridad, están en mi contra pero yo no cambiaré de opinión.

_**Sin ti, mi silencio mi soledad, mis lagrimas ahogan el mar,**_

_**Tú eres el lugar en el que quiero estar,**_

_**Sé que es difícil de explicar a sí que mejor siéntelo,**_

_**Piérdete conmigo en un lugar que jamás existió,**_

Los primeros días que llegaste al instituto no pude evitar querer hacerte daño, tu sangre, tu fragancia, todo de ti me llamaba. Pero pensé en Carlisle en lo decepcionante que sería para él, la persona que me había enseñando todo de esta vida… Tuve una fuerte discusión interna, no tienes idea de cómo luche mente versus cuerpo para no lastimarte hasta mi corazón muerto intervino, porque algo en ti me hacia querer protegerte pero a la vez probarte.

_**Y pasan los días aunque quiero que sean contigo,**_

_**Siguiendo este camino me llevo hasta ti el destino,**_

_**Y no paro de pensar en ti desde una habitación,**_

_**Se pelean por ti mi alma mi cuerpo y mi corazón**_

Tuve que actuar como un cobarde y alejarme, en el fondo de mi ser sé que te puede incomodar mi actitud y me reprocho hasta por eso, pero no puedo soportarlo más. Con una mirada lograste colocar mi mundo de cabeza, siempre estuve de acuerdo en ser inmortal, no tuve problemas con el tiempo al final siempre pasaba, ya me había acostumbrado a esperar y dejar que todo pasara. Pero mi existencia se ha convertido en vida desde que te conocí, o mejor dicho desde que te vi… porque me falta valor para intentar siquiera enfrentarte, soy como un sueño que se desvanece en el recuerdo de un papel.

_**Las agujas del reloj avanzan lentas sin ti,**_

_**Mi mundo muere en un sueño de papel sin fin,**_

_**Sentir como se detiene el tiempo ahora,**_

_**Si recuerdo tu mirada es porque hablaba sola,**_

Como si todo esto no bastara me siento el ser más impotente al no poder saber qué piensas, me invade una curiosidad tan grande por leerte. Eres como una pared en blanco, es escalofriante cuando abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que no es una mala jugada de mi mente sino que es verdad; Me siento como un simple humano a tu lado, si tan sólo pudiera llorar –patético lo sé- pero necesito ser yo otra vez, porque si fuera humano no tendría estos problemas. Te has robado mi vida sin darte cuenta; Si pudiera dormir y conciliar alguna vez el sueño, pensaría sin dudar que es una pesadilla, la más hermosa de las pesadillas al dejarme conocerte así sea en una fantasía.

_**Mi alma se consume escribiendo en nunca jamás,**_

_**Relleno páginas vacías con lágrimas y un quizás,**_

_**Mal, más bien un ojala sea cierto que te tengo cerca,**_

_**Vivir contigo en un cuento del que nadie se dé cuenta,**_

Ya no puedo llevar esto en mi alma –si es que queda algo de esta- porque no puedo creer, no puedo entender que lo que me aparte de ti es ser un monstruo, el poder lastimarte. Si lo hiciera nunca me lo perdonaría.

Varias veces estuve en tu habitación por las noches mientras dormías, no podía estar tanto tiempo sin ti. Y no lo soporte más cuando entre sueños me llamaste, al principio pensé que era una broma de mi sub-consciente pero después de unos interminables minutos susurraste mi nombre – Edward…- y no pude evitar sentirme peor aun por no poder corresponderte aunque me muriera otra vez, por hacerlo.

_**Sueña despierta que yo viviré contigo en sueños,**_

_**Vámonos lejos perdámonos entre nuestro besos,**_

_**No quiero que te vayas susúrrame al oído,**_

_**Algo parecido, siempre estaremos unidos,**_

_**Tuyos son mis secretos, tuyas son mis palabras,**_

_**Mío es el castigo de alejarte más,**_

Siempre pensé que pasaría esta vida solo y no tuve inconveniente con eso, porque no creí poder querer a alguien a parte de mi familia, pero tu haz hecho que todas mis barreras cayeran, que mis inseguridades surgieran. Soy de granito, tan fuerte como el mármol y al mismo tiempo tan frágil como un cristal, no me quedan dudas de que siento algo muy grande por ti. Pero tengo miedo de que sea sólo por tu sangre.

_**Tú eres mi principio que nunca tendrá final,**_

_**Soy delicado como una rosa y tan frágil como un cristal,**_

_**Es que sin ti siento que no tengo ganas de nada,**_

_**Cierro los ojos para ver esta realidad lejana,**_

No lo soporté más y me fui a Alaska con uno de nuestros aquelarres. Heme aquí, escondido como un cobarde… Tuve que alimentarme hasta saciar mi hambre por ti, pero nada supo como olía tu sangre. No volveré hasta estar seguro de que no te dañare.

_**Como la distancia que nos separa en el tiempo,**_

_**Lo siento si sufrí sin ti en este amargo silencio,**_

_**No hay día que no piense en ti, gracias por todas tus cosas,**_

_**Gracias por una historia de dos tan maravillosa,**_

_**Me da igual lo que penséis,**_

_**Gracias por aquel día 26,**_

Deje pasar el tiempo y todo cambio…

Entre a la clase del profesor Banner y estaba repartiendo unas diapositivas por mesa, Ella mi vicio, mi amor, mi ángel se encontraba ya sentada estaba en nuestra mesa (no pude evitar pensar lo bien que sonaba hablar sobre cosas en conjunto entre nosotros), estaba ensimismada haciendo garabatos en la tapa de su cuaderno… Respiré Oh dios mío olía tan bien, pero ya lo había superado o eso creía yo.

-Hola- le dije y noté que pensaba que no era verdad.

Levantó su mirada sorprendida, parecía realmente desconcertada de que le hablará. Tome asiento lo más lejos que pude de la mesa con ella, aunque tenía la situación bajo control no puedo permitirme dar un paso en falso. Me di cuenta que con sus hermosos ojos café achocolatados parecía analizarme de arriba abajo.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen- continué. –No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes ser Bella Swan

Parecía confundida, esto de no poder leer su mente estaba volviendo a hacer estragos en mi pero logré tranquilizarme y esperar alguna respuesta de su parte.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Tartamudeo.

No pude evitar reírme ¿Acaso era tan cerrada que no se daba cuenta que todos querían conocerla? –Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba- Le dije la verdad, lo que todos pensaban. Ella era la noticia semanas atrás, todas las familias ya estaban hablando de la hija del Sheriff Swan. Vi en su rostro una mueca, tal vez de verdad no lo sabía.

-No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella- Me contesto mirándome a los ojos.

De verdad que me tomo con la guardia baja, estaba tan confundido ¿qué podía responderle?, Sabes es que leo las mentes y a todos les has dicho que te digan Bella. No claro que no, piensa Edward, piensa rápido.

-¿Prefieres Isabella?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero al parecer salve la situación.

-No, me gusta Bella- dijo -, pero creo Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman así- intento explicarme y su rostro tenía un signo de duda muy grande.

-Oh-. Fue lo único que respondí, mejor dejar el tema así antes de quedar como un completo extraño.

En ese momento el Señor Banner comenzó la clase, este sería el comienzo de una bonita relación. Aunque ya lo intenté no puedo estar sin ti.

_**Y me da igual todo lo que piense de mí todo mí alrededor,**_

_**Todo se quedo corto al intentar expresarte mi amor,**_

_**La verdad es que yo ya no sé ni quiero estar sin ti,**_

_**Tú me enseñaste a amar a saber lo que es ser feliz**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(`·–•..** **Яe√¡эẅs..•–·´)**

**Canción: Sin Ti**

**Autor/Cantante: Porta**

Hola este es mi primer One-shot y a la vez mi primer Song-fic pero me encanta esta canción y lo he hecho por esa razón. Espero les haya gustado lo escribí con mucho cariño, ya que todos pensamos que Edward solo tuvo que soportar su sangre un tiempo y ya, pero no vemos todo lo que el sufrió en esos momentos.

Bueh me contenta decir que ahorita estoy trabajando como beta y de verdad me va bien, así que quien esté interesado envíeme un mensaje privado o un review..

Aparte de agradecerles a todas las personas que lean este fic quiero agradecerle a Philana por haberme dado una idea para esta historia y por permitirme ser su beta oficial =) sus historias son fantásticas así que pasense por ahí también…

Espero estar de vuelta pronto con alguna historia interesante… Y no lo prometo pero dentro de un tiempo intentaré subir esta historia en inglés, o no sé si alguien quiera traducirla y subirla??. Seria magnifico que me ayudaran con eso.

By EmiC


End file.
